A gift of Fate
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Fate's plan was altered by Destiny and Fate is angry. When Harry helps to set things right Fate decides to send him to a new world where he can live a new life without the manipulation of Destiny getting in the way.


A gift of Fate

Chapter one

-Harry-

With a roar of fury he chased Bellatrix through the halls of the Ministry, intend on catching and destroying the witch that had just murdered his godfather. As he chased her into the room of time he sent a spell at her, blasting her into a wall as he stood over her, his wand pointed between her eyes as he panted.

Before he could curse the evil witch though he felt a massive urge to duck so, following the instinct, he leapt to the side as a spell shot through where he had just been standing, hitting Bellatrix and causing her to begin screaming in pain as she melted. Turning he was shocked to see the spell come from the wand of Dumbledore who was glaring at him. "Just hold still Harry," Dumbledore said coldly "and I'll make your death quick. With you out of the way I can kill Tom and be heralded as the savior of the Light once again!".

"Well this is a surprise," a cold voice hissed as Voldemort seemed to melt from the shadows "the so called light lord finally showing his darkness.".

Growling at the sight of his parents murderer along with the betrayal of a man he had looked up to and fought to defend he launched a barrage of reductos at them while diving to the side to avoid any returning fire, sparking a firefight between the three wizards.

As they fought eventually their spells all intersected, the two brother wands and the man whose familiar birthed their cores created a magical backlash greater than any he had ever seen. The discharge from the spells arced back through their wands, flinging Dumbledore against a stone wall, snapping the old man's neck while Voldemort was impaled against a steel spike that had been conjured earlier in the fight. He though was blasted back into the case of time turners, their golden frames shattering against him as he slammed into the case, their time sand cascading down his flesh and crystalizing from the power arcing across his skin. With a final yell his power reached its peak and his world went white.

He realized that something else was going on when he found himself on a cold white tile floor, surrounded by walls, benches, and columns all the same blinding white as the floor around him. Groaning he pushed himself to his feet, looking around only to see a woman watching him with a sad smile "Hello Harry," she said with a tender look "walk with me.".

"Who are you?" he asked warily, taking a step back unconsciously.

"Fate," the woman said before looking at him sadly "and I wish to apologize for your life. You were never meant to suffer as you did. I had to attend to another matter a few months before your birth and asked my sister Destiny to watch over the mortal world for me. While I believe in letting mortals make their own fate Destiny is more controlling and pushed the prophecy into existence which caused Voldemort to go after you and your parents despite the fact that I already turned down her request to push it into existence. She is being punished for her crime but I was only able to weaken the effects of the prophecy, using the backlash of your spells just now to destroy Voldemort completely.".

"So…he's truly gone?" he pleaded and, when she nodded, dropped to his knees in relief that the monster was gone for good, having been able to feel in his magic that the woman was telling the truth.

"But I also have come to offer you compensation." Fate continued, catching his attention as he stared at her in curiosity. "There are infinite possibilities in each world Harry," Fate explained "and each possibility forms its own timeline. In one such timeline your equivalent is moments away from dying from sickness, is five years old, and Voldemort is there to kill him and his twin sister. I will place your soul and memories into his body, as well as a little…gift. When the backlash occurred I drained the magical knowledge form both Voldemort and Dumbledore, transferring it to you.".

Before he could respond he found his vision turning black as he felt like he was falling before his eyes shot open at the sound of a mighty crash, "Lily! He heard a familiar yell "Take the children and run!".

'_Children?_' he thought confused _'do I have a sibling?'_ before he realized what was going on and rage flowed through his veins. Running out of his room he saw his mother charging up the stairs, her face pleading with him to run but he ignored her gaze and leapt over the railing, landing on the floor using magic to cushion his fall before charging towards the living room and the sound of spellfire. As he got close he saw several more death eaters blasting the walls of the house open further as he pointed his hand at the shards flying inward, roaring _'Ad Mittentis!'_, using silent casting to send the shards from the shattered windows, wall, and door back at the death eaters, slicing them to ribbons.

Turning he saw Voldemort and his Father dueling, the spells going back and forth but it was clear that his father was losing ground and would soon be defeated. Pointing his arm at the Voldemort, neither wizard having noticed him, he shot a silent reductos and blew of the Dark Wizard's right arm, the wand flying away as Voldemort looked stunned at the stub that had once been an arm before his father's landed a banished against the Dark Lord's chest, sending Tom flying against a wall.

Panting, his body still weak from his other self's bout of illness, he gazed at the downed body of Voldemort before noticing his mother and sister running into the room. The moment they were past the doorway Voldemort drew a spare wand in his left hand, pointing it at Rose before roaring "Avada Kedavera!".

Running forward he shoved his sister out of the way before feeling the curse impact against him, feeling the magic wash around him, crackling up and down his body as he screamed, the killing curse failing to kill him due to having already died once but the pain was far worse than the cruciatus had ever been.

As he thrashed and screamed, Voldemort holding the spell through sheer shock, he vaguely noticed his father point his wand at the dark lord's head, roaring "REDUCTO!" with a rage that only a parent can achieve when their child is threatened, as the Dark Lord's head disintegrated in a fine mist from the spells power.

With Voldemort's death, or banishment as he had caught the glimpse of the shade fleeing, the spell ended, causing him to collapse only for his father to rush forward and catch him "I got you Harry.", his dad said as he was lowered to the floor.

His mother and sister quickly rushed over as Lily began casting diagnostic spell on him before sighing in relief "His magical core is just drained. He'll be alright after some rest.".

Using some of the last dregs of his power he gazed at his parents while turning his eyes a misty white and altered his voice, "Beware the lord of the light…the chessboard of good and evil has become unbalanced…the malicious darkness and conniving light fight for the betterment of evil…one for power and one for fame…only the forces of the grey may stop the coming oppressions…only the grey…" before allowing the power to fade away.

As he collapsed into his mother's arms the sharp cracks of apparition echoed through the night as Dumbledore appeared, striding into the ruined house, surprise clear on the old man's face at the sight of him and his parents alive but quickly hid it "Lily, James,!" the Headmaster exclaimed "I just received the notice from my enchantments about the attack on the house.".

His father gazed neutrally at the Headmaster, "Voldemort showed up and attacked. I began fending him off when Harry showed and killed the Dark Lord's reinforcements before removing the Dark Lord's arm. When Lily and Rose showed up Voldemort fired the killing curse at Rose…" before his father could continue Dumbledore interrupted.

"And it failed," it was clear that Dumbledore had 'expected' this "she will have to be…".

"As I was saying," his father growled irritated, startling the Headmaster "Voldemort fired the curse at Rose but Harry pushed her out of the way. It didn't kill him but by the sound…not even someone under the cruciatus screams like that. As Voldemort tortured Harry I fired a reducto through his skull.".

Unseen by everyone else a group of Aurors had arrived during his father's explanation and began whispering in awe as it ended before grabbing what remained of Voldemort's body as well as his wand before grabbing the death eaters and apparating away.

Dumbledore gazed at him in worry, more over what his existence could mean to the manipulative bastard's plans than any real concern, "With him being so powerful it may prove dangerous. We should bind his core."

"Albus what are you thinking!" his mother yelled at the Headmaster "Binding that much power could kill him when it's released!".

When Dumbledore opened his mouth again, probably to suggest sending Rose to the Dursleys, he pushed himself to his feet, growling at the man as his hair rose up behind him and he felt his canines elongate into fangs, causing the old man to back away in fear. "I'd suggest you leave Dumbledore," his father said smirking while placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder "I don't think my son appreciates your presence.". Scowling angrily Dumbledore swept on his heel and dissaperated with a loud crack.


End file.
